


A study in soulmates

by 221b_Johnlock_x



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_Johnlock_x/pseuds/221b_Johnlock_x
Summary: Since he was young John had known about soulmates yet Sherlock either doesn't know or decides not to care.They solve a case and the truth about the detective and his blogger come to light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on this Fic! I hope you like it!

Since he was young, John had always found injuries on his body and felt the pain from them without actually having caused them. He didn't understand why it was happening until his sister told him about soulmates.  
He could never fully understand how someone could gather so many injuries and concluded that they must be careless.

When he got shot in Afghanistan he quickly realised that his soulmate would feel the pain and see the injury and silently apologised to the poor soul.

And then he had met Sherlock Holmes, a consulting detective and soon they were flat mates and running round the streets of London solving cases.  
John had always assumed that Sherlock either didn't know about soulmates or resigned not to care. Lovely.

And John wished he would care because the injuries Sherlock kept getting also appeared on him. John had long since accepted that Sherlock was his soulmate but the detective seemed completely clueless.

And so he carried on, never telling Sherlock that they were soulmates or even bothering about the scrapes and burns and grazes that appeared on him.

That was until Sherlock came rushing up the stairs and into the flat one day.  
"JOHN?" The detective bellowed from the hallway.  
"In the Kitchen, Sherlock. What's wrong?" John replied quickly, adding a mug and teabag near the kettle.

"We have a case!" Sherlock exclaimed, practically throwing himself into the kitchen, knocking his hip on the doorknob as he blundered through.  
John winced in pain, wishing the detective was more careful.

"What case?" The doctor asked.  
"Well it's a cold case but I've picked it up! A woman killed in 1991, but the case was never solved, John, this is perfect!" The detective babbled on.  
"Lestrade promised us it was a good one and if Scotland Yard couldn't solve it, well, not that they ever can. No, if they couldn't solve it then this is perfect! A challenge at last after hours without a case!"  
Sherlock kept talking at record breaking speed,

"Get your coat John, we're off to Scotland Yard!" And with that the detective was off, running down the stairs. 

"Come on John!" He yelled up the stairs impatiently.

*  
"Gilbert! What have we got?" Sherlock hollered, flinging the large door open with a large thump on the doorstop.

"Cheerleader, A-student until her life went downhill.. had a spell in reform school.  
She was found dead in the cemetery and her boyfriend at the time was the main suspect. DNA evidence proved he wasn't the culprit though." Lestrade said with speed, hoping to evict Sherlock from his office as soon as humanly possible.

John spoke up, writing notes fast "And, what was her name sorry?"  
Greg looked up, "Frankie Miles" he replied with a small smile.

"Is that all you need?" The DI asked, seemingly wanting the meeting to be over.

"Yes, Thanks Gavin" Sherlock muttered, stood up, and with a swoosh was out of the room.

*

Sherlock and his blogger bundled into the cab and Sherlock directed the cabbie to take them to Barts. They needed the DNA if they were going to get anywhere with the cold case.

For some reason Sherlock was feeling restless and decided to tell John a whole host of pointless facts.

"John, DNA is short for Deoxyribonucleic acid"  
"Thanks, Sherlock, I really felt the crying need to know that" John replied, glancing at his detective and smiling at him. Sherlock, to his surprise, edged a bit closer and smiled back.

John already knew what DNA was short for, he let Sherlock tell him for the sake of the detectives sanity in the long cab ride.

The cab pulled up to Barts and Sherlock quickly rushed inside and called after John to hurry up.  
John couldn't help admiring the detective's enthusiasm.  
It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case ends and questions are left unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains one reference to rape with no detail about it.  
> I'm so sorry for how long this took me to put up but I've had exams for the past few weeks and they're finally over now! I'm just sorry because I couldn't get my head in the game to write this chapter fast enough and i made you all wait!  
> Sorry :(   
> Hope you like it though!

Sherlock quickly hustled John into the lab where Molly was ready and waiting for the crime solving duo with a bag full of evidence from the time of the crime.  
They both knew it was going to be a harder case to solve without the body to hand.

Still, Sherlock examined the evidence and took DNA samples from each piece.

The consulting detective didn't speak for a whole 12 hours until he asked Molly for a cup of tea.  
At around 7pm the men headed home and as they got out of the cab John suggested getting takeaway to eat,  
"Thai food or Chinese, Sherlock?" He asked, searching phone numbers on his laptop so he could place an order.

"Sherlock?" He asked again when the detective remained silent,  
"Sherlock, what's wrong?" Making his way over to the silent man, John lightly placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder, then pulling it away.

"My leg is bleeding" Sherlock replied, and John suddenly understood that his detective didn't reply because he was too busy looking at his leg.

"What did you do?" John questioned with a frown, crouching down to examine it.  
"Nothing, John, I didn't cause it"  
John stiffened at Sherlock's words.  
He briefly remembered catching his leg on a sharp part of the metal from the cab's door.  
He touched a hand to his right leg, and sure enough an identical cut was there.

"Maybe you just caught it without realising, Sherlock, I'm sure you'll be fine"  
John took a deep breath.   
"Thai or Chinese?" He questioned.  
"Chinese, thanks, John."  
And with that, John called the takeaway palace, placed his order and left to collect it.

*

The next day was warm and the sun shone bright through the wispy layer of clouds.  
John had been admiring the view when Sherlock smashed into his room, excited about something.

"John! I've got it, I've been up all night looking at the DNA and I think we have a match!"  
"Phone Lestrade, get him over here and come downstairs!" Sherlock spoke fast, never drawing breath before he turned and ran back down to the kitchen.

By the time John was downstairs, he had phoned Lestrade and, to his surprise, the DI was already in his living room, Sherlock must have called him before John did.

The two men were standing in the kitchen, Sherlock was going through the evidence, laying out the facts and rambling through the DNA evidence.

"Giles, you're looking for a man of about 5'8, brown hair and brown eyes, sloping forehead and glassy eyes, from the files I could see that he was a previous suspect but was ruled out when it came to questioning"  
"His name is Martin Lee Smithson, pull him into the Yard, get him to tell the truth"  
Sherlock finally finished and breathed out loudly, he looked incredibly pleased with himself.  
Greg let himself out of the flat and the two flat mates didn't hear anything from the DI for three hours.

Greg dropped back into Baker Street that evening to tell the boys all about what had happened when they pulled Smithson in, revealing all the gory details over a cup of tea and piece of crumbly shortbread that Mrs Hudson had generously supplied them (she really was a saint in these types of situations, especially when their own kitchen was a health hazard due to Sherlock's many experiments).

With a mouth full of shortbread, Greg took a large gulp of tea and set down his cup. He was clearly ready to explain everything that the murderer had confessed to him.  
"It was sickening to listen to, really it was.   
Smithson confessed to raping her and then beating her with a headstone until she died, I mean... how do you even pick up a headstone?"  
The detective inspector finished talking with a sigh, the poor man looked thoroughly exhausted and seemed like he good do with a good 12 hours of sleep.  
God knows Sherlock would be sleeping for near 24 hours tonight now that the case was over.

John got up to pour himself another cup of tea and as he tuned back towards the table he caught his hip on the corner of it, sending shooting pains right down to his leg, as he glanced up quickly he could see Sherlock wince in pain.

Greg left not long after, mumbling something about needing a pint and a long kip.

Two weeks later the case hit the news, detailing how the decades old case had finally been solved and by no other than the great Sherlock Holmes. The news channels also covered the trial and Smithson was sent down for a minimum of 30 years.

John was glad the case was over but he couldn't ignore the uneasy feeling that washed over him.  
Knowing soon enough that the truth about the two boys being soulmates would come out soon enough.  
Sherlock would figure it out, surely.   
Wouldn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The last chapter will be up soon enough and I promise to not keep you waiting as long this time :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking it through until the end! I'm sorry that this took a little longer but I'm not home at the moment, I'm actually on holiday but I still wanted to update it!

God help John, he loves Sherlock, he really does.  
Ever since the start, he supposes. He only realised it after Sherlock fell to his death, however.  
The pounding pain that crashed through his heart like lightening, striking all the corners of him. Leaving him unable to move, think, breathe.  
Surging through his veins leaving a wide empty hole. One that couldn't be filled, helped, or solved.

And then Sherlock came back and there was anger and outpouring of deceit and betrayal and John Watson was hurt.  
And in one stupidly beautiful moment John realised that it was love. 

Love.

He was in love with Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock Holmes.  
Who was brilliant and amazing and so incredibly clever it still made John stagger.

Oh god. John thought.  
It was time to tell his flatmate about soulmates.  
*  
"Sherlock?" John called from the living room where he sat at the desk, typing rapidly away on his computer,  
"Have you ever heard of soulmates?" He finished with a breathe of relief.

It felt good to finally ask.

"Of course I have, John. And your next question is most likely about me knowing that the both of us are soulmates.  
'Look at the injuries we get', you'd say."  
Sherlock finished abruptly.  
Before John could start speaking Sherlock was already in full flow again,  
"However, and I hope you understand John that I am-"  
"Married to your work, yeah, Sherlock. I know" John cut in, Sherlock paused for a second before correcting him.  
"I wasn't going to say that, John. I was going to say that I am adamant that we test the theory."

Sherlock stood quickly, his blue silk dressing gown billowing behind him as he reached into the drawer below the kettle and pulled out a knife.  
Setting it down on the table he then made his way into the bathroom, fetching the first-aid kit they kept in the medical cupboard.

"One of us cuts into our palm, and if the other gets the injury then we'll know." The detective spoke as he retrieved bandages and gauze.

"Sherlock, I mean, I'm not dissing your idea or anything but I've been entertaining the possibility for ages now and I've had pretty solid proof that our injuries match"

"And that's very cool and everything John but wouldn't you rather be completely sure?"  
And apparently John would rather be sure because not 2 minutes later he was sitting on the sofa with a bleeding hand and a regretful genius next to him with a matching cut.

Sherlock sat up quickly and reached for the medical kit, taking the gauze and pressing it into John's palm and then wrapping a bandage tightly around it, snaking it over his wrist.  
John retuned the favour, grateful that the cut wasn't too deep and was fairly easy to deal with.

The room fell to silence soon after. It was generally non-awkward but the air tingled with unanswered questions and thoughts about what's going to happen next and if John would ever proclaim his love. 

And if Sherlock would ever admit to his.  
The glancing looks, consistent eye-contact and persistent contact that neared on being chest to chest.

Who was Sherlock even kidding? He loved John Watson unconditionally. He'd proved it so many times, leaving for 2 years just to protect him, untangling Moriarty's complex web just to keep the man he loved safe. 

Sherlock coughed and hummed.  
"So..." he spoke softly, so quietly that John barley heard him.  
This made John have the sudden urge to turn and look at the detective next to him.  
Sherlock looked terrified. 

John's mind thrummed with questions that desperately needed answering but he was currently seated with a terrified detective who looked like he was going to bolt any second.  
He needed to calm the situation. Fast.

And so he did it the way he thought best.  
He turned to the side on the small sofa, interlocking his legs with Sherlock's and moved his hands up to place one on the man's jaw and one on the back of his neck, using the position to his advantage he pulled the consulting detective to his lips.  
He kissed him tentatively at first, small pecks on his lips and at the side of his mouth, soon making an effort to deepen it and smiling slightly when Sherlock kissed back, parting his lips to let John in.

The kiss carried on, slow and sweet and shortly after he pulled away, smiling up at the detective, hoping for a hint of clarification; even the tiniest nod would suffice.

John was beginning to calm now, settling back into the sofa and seemed just about content when Sherlock stood suddenly. Fast. Looking panicked once again.  
John leaned forward,  
"Sherlock, you okay?" He asked with some concern.

"I...i..." Sherlock trailed off, spinning on his heels once, locating his phone and snatching it up. Then turning back and running as fast as he could down the stairs and out of the flat.  
John heard the door slam downstairs and let out a sigh.

Fuck.

 

*

John buzzed off a text to Sherlock who'd now been gone nearly an hour, it read: 'I'm sorry, are you coming home tonight? JW'  
And when no reply came he sent two more,  
'I'm worried about you'  
'I won't do it again'  
And then at last he got a reply, his phone chimed twice and he swiped to the right on his screen to display the message,

'I'll be home in the next ten minutes, I want you to do it again. SH'  
John breathed a sigh of relief, but he was also curious about what had sent Sherlock hurtling out of the flat so quickly.

Sure enough, Sherlock came home ten minutes later, looking a bit sheepish and guilty.  
"Hi" John nearly whispered.  
"Hello"  
"Why did yo-" John was cut off,  
"You startled me, my brain went into overdrive and I didn't know what to do. I had to get away to calm down. I'm sorry John, if I worried you..." Sherlock trailed off, his voice ending near silent.

"Before you say anything else John there's some stuff I need to say."  
He took a breath, walked to his arm chair and sat down, then gestured to John to move to his own chair.  
John moved quickly, sitting back very far in the chair, he didn't know what the detective was about to say.  
"I-" The detective breathed heavily once again.  
"I love you, John Watson."

John felt his cheeks flush at the word and then began grinning like an idiot.

"I love you too, Sherlock Holmes."  
John felt the rush of calm almost instantly, it felt so good to finally say what had been on his mind for months, slowing gnawing away at his sanity.

"So, soulmates?" John chuckled loudly, it all seemed a bit too unbelievable, all part of one huge plot that would come untangling itself in front of him any second and leaving terror and heartbreak in its wake. 

Thankfully, everything was genuine.

"What do we do now, John?" Sherlock questioned in a tiny voice.

"Take things slowly, in fact, Sherlock, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes."  
*

3 days later.  
Date day. 

John sat across from Sherlock at the table in Angello's, he smiled when the cheery man came and put a candle on the table for the romance.  
Sherlock looked incredible in his black suit and dark purple shirt, which had two buttons undone and the rest seemed to be straining against his body.  
His hair was tamed beautifully in fluffy curls with a few tucked behind his ears.

The two men sat, ate, chatted and drank wine. The night was incredible and they both loved every second of it.

After leaving the restaurant the happy duo walked along, glancing at the stunning night sky.  
Sherlock stole a look at John whilst he was looking and rather whimsically thought he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and he couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed John's hand and pulled him to the closest bare wall, pushing him hard against it and catching the sides of his jacket with his hands, pulling the smaller man up as he smashed his lips down onto John's.

John kissed back almost immediately, moving his hand up to Sherlock's hair and running his fingers through the curly mess.  
His other free hand went to the detectives chest, tracing the buttons and creases.

He pulled back, giggling softly.  
"We should take this back to the flat, don't you think?" John spoke up sweetly.  
"Hmm we could" The detective replied with a small smile, stepping back so that John could lead them.

John walked ahead and waited for Sherlock to catch up, then reached for his hand and interlocked their hands together.

Walking away into the dark of the night. Headed for 221B.

"John, my stomach feels all fluttery."  
"That's love, Sherlock."

Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this entire work! I might add another chapter but I'm really not sure- let me know what you think below!  
> Thank you! X

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter is to follow as soon as possible! I promise! Thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter!  
> It was prompted by a tumblr post found about soulmates.


End file.
